rosenkranzfandomcom-20200215-history
Andy Summer
"Me and Andy have some, er, issues. I know Andy's a really nice guy and all but he used to be such a grumpy gills..." ''- Katsumi Hatake'' Andy Summer, also known by his spirit name Dragondancer, is a former Bridge and one of the Knights. Since the happenings of vacation '''he was unsure whether to live with humans or in the Spirit World', after '''Letter' he although decided to settle down on Earth. Yet he still prefers to stay isolated in his free time. He makes his living as ballet dancer, but also leads a kickboxing-club in his free time. Data Main Data *Status: Alive *Race: Halfblood-Dragon *Birthdate: July 19th, 1990 *Height: 183 cm *Weight: 95 kg *Nationality: German/American (refers to himself as a German) Secondary Data *Type: UTAUloid; OC *Owner: LordyHam Personality Unlike his sister Amy Itami, Andy uses to be a very quiet and grumpy man towards strangers. He often gets involved in fights, and he doesn't hesitate to insult people in case they annoy him. Towards to people he likes, e.g. Amy or Reito Kibou, he's actually very nice and he laughs a lot when he's with them. Due to Amys past he thinks of himself as a “I must be strong to protect everybody” kind of man, a reason why he works out that much. He thinks that he must be a real man to scare those away who want to harm people he love, which is also why he never mentions that he's a male ballet dancer (although ballet is his life) and that he's homosexual, but at the same time he feels bad when he lies about this. He is a perfectionist, everything he starts must turn out perfectly, and he gets very angry in case they don't. That's why he sometimes drops things (except things like sports and computer games), because they don't turn out as he wants ... or he rages about it - depends on his mood. Biography Childhood Andy was born as a human Germany by the former wife of Andreas Summer, who soon left her after that; yet Andreas was allowed to keep him. He had to watch as Andreas soon became depressed about the divorce, switching his girlfriends quite often, until, on vacation, he got a woman in Los Angeles pregnant. As Andreas, along with him and Amy Itami, his new-born half sister, returned back to Germany he noticed a change on his father. He started to take his responsibility seriously again and did his very best to care about his two children - something Andy will never forget. In school he often had to defend Amy against bullies as she struggled with speaking German fluently. He did everything to comfort her: taught her German in their free time, improved her kickboxing and basically was her only friend. In this time this "I must be strong to protect my loved ones" attitude developed inside his mind, which still lasts until today. When they moved to Japan his father accidentally signed up to a ballet class, which he hated in the beginning. Yet he soon got along with this, after a year he even became the best of the class. Still, as he developed a sense and need of masculinity he did tell nobody, except the ones he deeply trusted. As Amy became friends with Katsumi Hatake Andy distrusted her in the first place, labelling her as a potential danger and another person who may try to get close to her just to get material to make fun off. This although did not occur, instead, when they found the band Koraruloid, Katsumi and him even started to get along - although they teased (and still tease) each other a lot. As Koraruloid wore off and Kaeriloid was found he even promised to join as soon as he gets time to do so. Adulthood It was at the age of 18 when he met a beautiful woman, called Lori Kirchenstein. After two years of relationship he asked her to marry him, where she said yes. Yet he soon was forced to wake up from the fairytale, as Lori was killed by a mysterious murderer. He became sad and didn't speak for anybody for a while, plotting revenge for who has killed the love of his life. Desperation and hate defined his life from this point. Andy became even more depressed soon after he has found out that magic exists, which happened as Amy Itami befriended Ritsuka Utagi, as he felt too weak and unable to protect Amy any further. Out of this despair resulted the''' First Encounter', where Kaia granted him demonic powers in exchange for his soul, thus also his sanity. In his madness he raped and killed strangers, reasoning that ''"everybody is a potentional threat for Amy". ''In the first fight against '''Kaia' Andys soul was able to regain control of his body, as she incautiously carried his soul around with her. With the joined powers of Rubists soul, a Dragon, he was able to fight Kaia from the inside, while Ritsuka as well as Haru Utagi defeated her physically. The final fight against Kaia, where Andy summoned the Dragon form of Rubist for the very first time, resulted in Rubist tearing her current physical form to pieces, enabling Ritsuka to purify Kaias soul; although she soon escaped again. With Rubist at his side he learnt how to trust people earlier, became calmer and more open towards strangers. He was finally able to accept the death of his fiancée, making Rubist somewhat of a teacher for him, while the Dragon was simply happy with his very existence not being a waste. Shigeru Tokage soon was interested about the fact that a Dragonsoul joined an ordinary human, thus making him an unordinary''' spiritual Bridge. He invited Andy over, and they soon became friends as they shared similar interests. Before the '''Second Encounter Andy also met, due to Amy inviting him over to Rei Kibous house, Reito Kibou for the very first time, and they soon fell in love. When Kaia possessed Rei, making her wound Reito, he organized to storm the house together with Amy and Shigeru, where Amy settled an end to the Encounter by sending Kaia back to hell and seperating the artificial grief inside Rei into an Alter Persona, Reika. It did not take quite a while until Amy requested his help again, as Ritsuka was converted by Eoran Utagi. When trying to get him back on the right side before the The Civil War occured it was him who attacked mad Ritsuka in the sake of him not further humilating Amy. He was badly wounded, but Shigeru was able to clear up the madness inside Ritsukas head, so he was able to treat Andys wounds before he died. In the Civil War he helped to control Ritsukas madness, instead of trying to lock his mad side away. Ritsuka then fought against Eoran, wounded him badly and made him flee, but fainted from exhaustion. He then was carried home by Andy, while Shigeru put the hand irons back on Ritsuka, thus bringing him back on the right side. The last big fight he shared with his friends was the Second Dimensional War, where he took out more than eigt dozen of demons with one spell, which looked similar to a kind of dance. This gave him his nickname Dragondancer, as well as gave him the honouring title of a Knight. He decided to settle down to live a peaceful life as a human, at one day he went together with Rei, Reito and Amy to vacation. As Andy found the weapon which was used to kill Lori on Reito he found out a horrible secret - Reito, the one he was able to love after the horrible murder, was the one performing it. He grew insane and Rubist was only able to prevent Andy from killing Reito by making him pass out. As Andy woke up again Rubist told him about the talk he had with Rei, how Reito tried to commic suicide and now lies in hospital, unable to be healed by Amy as his will to die was so determined that his body did not accept the treatment. Andy, who has lost all faith in life, decided to save Reito, risking his own life in the process, by travelling inside his mind to clear up his inner depressions. Rubist did not let Andy die though, but sacrificed himself in Andys place. He gave up his life and merged the energy of his soul with Andys body, giving the last bit of his life as well as all of his powers to him so that Andys connection to Reito won't cut off. If this happened Andys soul would have disappeared in the void, leaving behind a dead body. Having this extra bit of time Andy was able to save Reito, yet, as Rubiest died to save Andys body it dramatically changed. Horns, sharp teeth, as well as ruby scales grew on his already rough skin. He got claws, a finer vision, and his hair, as he was close to death, dyed itself white. Now being a Halfblood-Dragon, even by looks, he was no longer able to live under humans. They first tried to hide his appearance using an amulet (in the shape of a sheep), yet, as the powers were kind of broken, it caused him to gain the appearance of a female, which Andy disapproved. Although he was soon able to hide his dragon appearance there was nothing done against his changing thoughts; the animalistic needs and feelings caused him to tear apart on his very inside. He wrote the Letter, broke up with Reito while explaining him how and why. Reito in the end was just as desperated as Andy himself, yet, as he did not wish to be left alone once again, he was led to the location Andy hid himself in the Spirit World by Amy and Shigeru, then challenged Andy to a fight while he had the control of Lucas Villieras '''body, which was lost due to several circumstances. '''Eve Utagi helped Rei, after three months of Andy hiding from who used to be his boyfriend, to get a package of the letters Reito wrote to him in his delusional state, as well as the health reports which showed that his physical condition as well as his mental one became worse, so bad that he was close to death. Andy, filled with guilt and thoughts like "That is the exact opposite of what I wanted to happen." decided to return to Reito, helping him to overcome his delusional state by visiting him. He gave up parts of his power to become more of a human again, and is now able to live among humans, without thoughts of freedom as beast hunting him. He thought that things will turn out alright from this point, but a few months later Reito called him, stating that Amy has been wounded badly in a battle against A.M.U., and now suffered Amnesia. He was the first one to gain Amys trust back after she lost her memory, and asked Ritsuka for help to figure out a way how to cure it. Although it tears him apart on the inside that Amy has forgotten all the adventures and all the good and bad times they have shared he tries to stay calm, in the sake of not making this time harder for her than it already is. Relationship to other characters Andreas Summer Andreas Summer proved himself as a loving father after he overcame his depressions, which happened after Amy Itami was born. As his only parent he soon became his idol, and he tried everything to help him with raising Amy, as his job, necessary to have enough money for the three of them, took most of his time. He enjoyed every single second which he could spend with his father, as this time was rare, and even got very excited when meeting him on his vacation. Amy Itami A person Andy loves just as much as his father. He has spend most of his freetime to teach her German and teach her some kickboxing moves in their childhood and risked later on his life more than once to save her. As he was the first one Amy Itami gained trust to when she suffered from her Amnesia it was proof enough for him that all the years of caring paid off. Her security is the most important thing for him. Rei Kibou Exceptionally quick he accepted Rei Kibou, now his sister-in-law, being together with his sister, as he noticed how happy she makes her. Many adventures forged their acquaintanceship, most of them rather being bad than good. Yet, although there is still some distrust left, he would still protect her with all his might. Not because he likes her so much, but because Amy Itami does so. He couldn't stand Amy being sad when he could avoid it. Reito Kibou Reito Kibou is Andys boyfriend, and a person he loves so deeply that he even forgave him the murder of his ex-fiancée, Lori, although he doubted that he was able to do so, as explained in Letter. Yet he soon came to the realisation that he couldn't let Reito die simply because of that, and regained his trust to him once he returned. Sometimes he has the feeling that Rei Kibous eyes last on him. She knows that she is very keen about him not hurting Reito once again. Shigeru Tokage Shigeru Tokage became Andys best friend, although their aquaintanceship started out with Shigeru researching on Rubist. They soon got to talk about many things and discovered similarities in their opinions. Andy even once stated that Shigeru was his best man, and that he would rather work with him than any other being in the Aetherium, no matter how powerful the other being would be. Ritsuka Utagi Andy first highly distrusted Ritsuka Utagi due to the fact he was a magical being when Andy was unfamiliar with this entire universe, worlds bigger than his imagination could have ever thought of at this point. The First Encounter proved him a valuable person, although, especially due to the events of the Convertion and the Civil War, Andys opinion about him dropped a little. He is unsure whether to trust him or not, yet seeked his help when it comes to Amy Itamis Amnesia, as neither Andy himself nor Shigeru Tokage were able to help her. Eve Utagi Eve Utagi is his niece, and a girl he holds just as close as Amy Itami herself. He is very thankful that she actually granted Rei Kibou the possibility of giving him the letters Reito Kibou wrote, for without this he wouldn't have returned to Reito. As Andy fears that, due to her Halfblood-Angel being and Ritsuka Utagi being her father she will suffer a lot of bullying in Heaven, that is why he currently spends most of his time, along with helping Amy remembering her past, on figuring out a way how he could avoid such unfair treatment towards Eve. As he has seen how depressed his sister became when she was bullied as a young girl he wants to avoid Eve to become the same at all costs. Eoran Utagi Andy shares his sisters hate towards Eoran Utagi, who is the cause of so many problems and life threatening situations both of them had to went through. He also shares her opinion about Eoran being unable to be purified after such a short period of time. Although he entrusted Ritsuka Utagi with regaining Amys memory back he highly dislikes the action of him asking his father for help. He is still afraid that Eoran might corrupt her. Katsumi Hatake Andy and Katsumi Hatake can't stand each other very well. She tends to tease him, due to the fact he once used to be grumpy all the time, while he is the one often putting her back into her place. As Katsumi had to take the responsibility of a Bridge, alongside with her Soulspirit Flamewolf, Andy was told by Lady Reeva Kavala to teach her how to use magic powers. Out of respect he accepted, yet gets angry very easily as Katsumi, in his opinion, acts too carefreely when it comes to magic. Andy does not hate Katsumi although; in fact he gets grumpy half of the time because he is worried, yet fails to express this properly. The other half is him being seriously annoyed by her, as she nags him quite often. He does tolerate that though, as Amy Itami seems to be happy to have her as her best friend. Mirakuru Mirakuloid Highly influenced by the pity of Amy Itamis towards Mirakuru Mirakuloid he couldn't help but ensuring his support as well. Now that Amy suffered from the Amnesia he is the one who has to care for MU in the first place, and he tries to stick to the plan Amy made up for MU. Andy although is not sure on how to handle a mentally unstable being with the mind of an 11 year old. It will take him a lot of time to get used to MU and his weid way of viewing things. Appearances *First Encounter *Second Encounter *Convertion *Civil War *Second Dimensional War *Vacation *Letter *Amnesia *Corruption Trivia *Before he discovered his bisexuality he thought that homosexuals are simply not able to find somebody of the other gender *Amy Itami was created first with this name being her original name. Andy was a genderbend at first, created after Amy, yet their background story makes it seem like Andy recieved his name before Amy, thus influencing Amy on her decision with her nickname. Additional content *UTAUwikia Page *Pages of his creator, LordyHam #Facebook #DeviantArt #SoundCloud Category:Male Category:Major Category:Person Category:Present Category:Aetherial Category:Dragon Category:Human-like Category:Utau Category:All Category:Bridge